In vehicles such as automobiles, there is a demand for increasing the rigidity of a vehicle body in order to improve riding comfort and safety. For instance, Patent Literature 1 proposes disposing a reinforcing body in a closed cross sectional portion constituted by vehicle body components. However, it may be difficult to sufficiently suppress transmission of vibrations generated in each part of a vehicle to a vehicle compartment during traveling, and to sufficiently improve riding comfort depending on e.g. a position where a reinforcing body is disposed when a reinforcing body is simply provided to increase the rigidity of a vehicle body.
Regarding the aforementioned problem, the inventors invented a structure, as disclosed in Patent Literature 2, in which a reinforcing body is disposed in a closed cross sectional portion constituted by vehicle body components, and a joining portion of the reinforcing body to be joined to the vehicle body components is constituted by a hard connecting portion to be connected to the vehicle body components in an abutting state, and a soft connecting portion to be connected to the vehicle body components via a vibration damping member. According to the aforementioned configuration, it is possible to increase the rigidity of a vehicle body, and to absorb vibrations of the vehicle body by the vibration damping member for suppressing transmission of vibrations to a vehicle compartment and for improving riding comfort.